kerlonnafandomcom-20200214-history
Maelris Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This is to serve as a resource for players using the campaign setting of Maelris, and in particular its continent of Kerlonna, for Dungeons and Dragons. If you would like to contribute, go ahead. Our Purpose This is to serve as a reference for players, and as a compendium of all information compiled during and about the game. Everyone involved is free to edit, though please keep it user friendly, and don't mindlessly delete other's contributions. If you know of a page that needs adding, go ahead. Pages are needed for all Campaigns, Sub-Books, Events, Characters, Locations, Races, Classes (debatably), and other areas of distinct interest. However, feel free to add any page that you think will contribute to the overall helpfulness of this Wiki. Our ultimate goal is to be able to use this Wiki once we move on to college and the DM leaves for dread Canada, if we want to, and also (in my particular interest) to glean and store enough information to one day write a book about Kerlonna. So please, keep it helpful. Happy editing! A Note on Dates For those who are confused by the dating system used in the setting of Kerlonna, here is how it works. The modern dating system is based on the history of the Marnic Federation, which was a gargantuan nation that, during its later years, covered all but the most peripheral regions of Kerlonna. There are three historical eras according to the Kerlonnic calendar: The Pre-Marnic Years, a period that, like B.C. on Earth, covers the vast and indeterminate period of time that came before a specific date regarded as historically axial. The term is something of a misnomer: Marnoz was already well-founded by the time of the Federation's foundation, meaning that, if it were to be used accurately, it should be called "Pre-Federal Years." The Pre-Marnic era of Kerlonnic history is regarded by modern people of Kerlonna as "ancient," being at least eight centuries in the past, in a time when iron was rare, and roads unknown, throughout most of the continent. In far antiquity, Kerlonna was ruled by Old Injil, a magocratic empire that endured for a thousand years before being destroyed by the twin catastrophes of civil war and slave rebellion. In near antiquity, the civilised regions of the world were the city-states of the Tlankuram, the antique Idroslekhi nations of the far west, and the Younger Injili kingdoms, non-magocratic successors of the empire of yore. The Marnic Years, lasting from MY 1, the date of the Federation's foundation, to MY 605, when the Federation's power effectively ended with a declaration of a "general state of emergency" by the High Senate in the face of a worsening orcish onslaught. This era is today regarded as Kerlonna's "golden age" by most Kerlonnic humans (with a few notable exceptions) , a period that can be thought of as roughly equivalent to the Roman Empire in Earth Europe (though the analogy shouldn't be taken too literally: there are some notable differences). By the fourth century of this period, the Marnic Federation was the sole political power of any significance on the continent: the peoples of Taresani and the nation of Tefaruq resisted annexation, but remained purely frontier areas. The Free Years, being the modern period. The current year is Free Year 198. It should be noted that the Federation technically survived into the Free Year era. The capital city of Marnoz, though increasingly depopulated as thousands of people fled the orcish raids, endured until Free Year 10, when it was completely destroyed by overwhelming force of orcish arms. In Kerlonna today, the most powerful nations are Drecitou, Sraiyag Vacan, and Ishkula, but none of these kingdoms exercises anywhere nearly as much overwhelming authority as the Federation did. They are distant from one another, separated by vast realms of wilderness and ruined cities, where only scattered city-states of various races, wandering tribes, and fell beasts may be found. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Half-Elves